Naiim Language
Overview =Setting= The "Naiim" language is a conlang based (phonologically) in Old English. Its grammar is quite different from the Old English, because was more important the originality of the work, and put some emphasis on aesthetics, (some). =Basic Grammar= Here is the basic grammar of Naiim: Alphabet *Capital:: A, Æ, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q,R, S, Sh, T, Þ, U, V, W, Y. *Lowercase: a, æ, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, sh, t, þ, u, v, w, y. Pronunciation Consonants Pronunciation is reduced in this table, using symbols IPA (International Phonetic Alphabet)for easy comprehension. } | align=center | | |- |'Aproximante lateral' | | | | align=center | | | | | |} The sounds marked in parentheses in the chart are allophones: * ŋ is an allophone of /n/ occurring before /k/ and /g/. * x are allophones of /h/ occurring in coda position after front and back vowels respectively. * v when W is before a consonant, it is pronounced like the fricative labiodental /v/ Vowels * Long vowels are graphical acute accent placed on the vowels, and umlauts on 'æ ". * The long-i (ii) is plotted with a double-i when it is inside a word. Diphthongs *ai = aj like in "guy". *oi = oj like in "hoy(spanish)". *ui = uj like in "muy(spanish)". *au = aw like "au" in "auf"(germany). *eu = ew like "eu" in "reuma"(spanish). *ei = ej like "ei" in "day". * Any other vocal pronounced as two syllables different. Double Consonants There are five consonants that can have their long version, and the long vowel "i" is written as an exception "ii". These consonants are n, s, t, d, g, and they should be pronounced the same but longer. *nn /nː/ *ss /sː/ *t /tː/ *d /dː/ *g /gː/ Restrictions Words can not end in B G D, unless within a consonantal group, and can not appear P K T before "u / ú," therefore, in the compound and in the order of words, when given these positions, P K T change: B G D * Præþ, "to play" * Þu brænde, "you play/are playing" Nouns Nouns have two genders: masculine, femenine; three numbers: singular, plural, dual, and nine cases: nominative, accusative/dative, genitive, ablative, allative, adessive, essive, locative and instrumental. Naiin declension During the change from singular to plural and dual a vocalic change occurs in the final syllable, and no-final syllable if it has. because these changes are similar in every word, the division between first and second declension is organized at -a ending (female), and consonant ending (men), divided into: regular declination (illustrated with -n), and four irregular declensions, corresponding to words ending in þ. l, k, s. division between first and second decline is more than anything in the end, which is organized division between first and second decline is more than anything in the end, which is organized. Regular declension The regular delcension is not applicable to nouns ending in -a,-s,-n, and words can be masculine, feminine or neutral nouns * The words culmiated in N or L, add -ga/ge in Allative. * The words culminated in N or L, add -as/es in genitive. Declension -a (Feminine) Declension -s (Feminine) {| | Case/Numer || Singular || Plural || Dual Category:Languages